Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory circuit, and more particularly to a multi-bit information coded memory circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Today, various electronic products and applications require significant amounts of on-chip read-only memory (ROM).
Conventional ROM cells, cell arrays, and memory architectures suffer from a number of problems, including area inefficiency, high cost, and high power consumption.
There is a need therefore for improved ROM cells, cell arrays, and memory architectures.